Les premières fois
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: La vie est remplie de premières fois différentes, pouvant ou non jouer un rôle décisif dans la vie d'une personne. Et ce soir, je vous raconte les 10 premières fois d'Uta et d'une totale inconnue un peu loufoque qu'il a rencontré. /Résumé un peu nul je l'admets mais venez lire c'est l'écrit dont je suis le plus fière/
Hello~ en cette froide nuit de printemps je sors tout juste cet os venant d'être écrit, il porte sur Uta (qui est, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, un personnage que j'adore et sur qui écrire un réel plaisir) et un personnage inventé, qui se trouve être mon oc principal que vous pouvez quelque fois retrouvez dans mes écrits (se nommant Ether, vous retrouvez parfois même Skady qui est sa fille ). J'inaugure un tout nouveau style de rédaction, ne l'ayant jamais testé jusqu'à maintenant et ce que j'espère être une réussite :)

J'espère que cet os vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Sur ce enjoy et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Ishida-sempai, seul Ether m'appartient. Dieu sait e que je ferai si Uta m'appartenais xD

* * *

 _Les premières fois_

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, elle le bouscula, l'insulta puis partit sans même s'excuser. Uta ne la revit pas avant assez longtemps, environ 2 mois, avant de croiser à nouveau sa route une nuit de forte pluie, dans son district. La jeune rouquine se battait actuellement avec une ghoul d'assez haut niveau, pourtant elle ne semblait pas en difficulté, loin de là. Plus tard, Uta appris d'Itori que cette jeune fille venait du 5e arrondissement, commandait aux ombres, et que personne n'avait jamais vu son kagune. Un peu comme lui. Premier point commun. Il l'a revit ensuite quelques fois, dans le bar d'Itori, celle-ci semblait étrangement proche de la barman et logeait aux dernières nouvelle ici quand elle était de passage. Pourtant, jamais Uta ne l'approcha, se contentant de l'observer de loin.

OoO

La première qu'ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre depuis qu'elle l'avait bousculé, elle était dans la rue avec son groupe d'amis humain et chantait pour le plaisir des passants. Et alors qu'elle commençait à hurler le refrain, jouant des intonations particulière de sa voix, un éclair déchira le ciel et l'éclaira tandis qu'Uta l'observait, derrière la foule qui s'était arrêter pour voir le spectacle. Et à cet instant quand elle rouvrit les yeux puis baissa sa voix, jusqu'à murmurer de tel sorte à ce que seuls les plus proches entendent, elle leva son regard vers le fond de la foule et croisa celui d'Uta. Il se rappelait qu'elle portait des lentilles, un doux mélange de vert et de bleu. Etrange.

OoO

La première qu'ils se parlèrent, elle était accoudée au bar d'Itori, parlant joyeusement avec celle-ci comme si la violence de monde n'existait pas. Il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'approcher, restant dans l'ombre, comme toujours, pourtant quand celle-ci commença à hurler son indignation concernant les méthodes peu recommandable des inspecteurs du CCG en prenant comme exemple que jamais elle n'oserait toucher le beau visage du Suzuya Juuzou, et qu'elle préférait combattre contre lui dans un autre domaine, Uta n'avait put résister à l'envie de lui dire que ce Suzuya serait surement ravie à condition qu'il puisse la découpé avant. Elle l'avait regardé interloquée, puis avait finalement éclaté de rire en lui disant que la nécrophilie pouvait avoir du bon. Elle avait un beau rire. Innocent.

OoO

La première fois qu'elle s'interrogea sur lui, il venait d'enlever sa veste légère dut à la chaleur du soleil. Itori les avaient trainé eux ainsi que Yomo dehors, prétextant que ce n'était pas un temps à rester cloitrer à l'intérieur. Et quand Ether découvrit ses nombreux tatouages elle ne put s'empêcher de rester fascinée et d'essayer de traduire leur signification. Alors quand celui présent autour du coup fut décrypté par la jeune ghoul elle poussa un petit piaillement en plaçant ses mains devant son visage devenu rouge. Quel belle phrase que voilà, à première vu romantique mais qui renferme en soit la véritable nature de leur existence chez les humains. Uta, l'ayant entendu, s'était tourné vers elle et avait souris quand elle lui avait dit que les mots ne mentent jamais et qu'on ne comprend réellement leur signification que lorsqu'ils sont gravé à même la peau. Elle était maintenant intriguée par lui, elle voulait tout découvrir. Une fascination fascinante.

OoO

La première fois qu'ils commencèrent à s'apprécier, elle était venue accompagner d'Itori dans sa boutique, dans le 4e arrondissement et avait alors été subjuguée par la beauté de ses masques. Elle avait sifflé d'admiration avant de lui proposer son aide, les yeux remplie d'étoiles. Il avait alors hoché la tête et avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, sous le regard attendris d'Itori, posté non loin d'eux, sur une chaise. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler entre eux, s'échangeant leur théories mutuelles ainsi que les différentes techniques qu'ils utilisaient. Uta apprit ce jour que la jeune fille était en école d'art et qu'elle était passionnée par la peinture. A partir de cet instant, il apprécia la compagnie de cette jeune rouquine. Un commencement d'amitié.

OoO

La première fois qu'ils s'amusèrent ensemble, Itori les avaient invités à une soirée dans son bar et tandis qu'Uta était assit sur un canapé à discuter avec elle, cette petite rouquine s'éclatait sur la piste de dance, avec son groupe de musique, dansant sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Puis elle était venue s'asseoir avec eux, leur offrant un grand sourire en commençant à parler avec eux. Puis elle avait prétexté une envie de prendre l'air pour s'échapper aux différentes questions d'Itori quant à son kagune. Alors il l'avait suivis, ne voulant pas non plus être la cible du questionnaire. Ils s'étaient alors retrouver tous les deux dehors dans un silence assez pesant avant qu'Ether ne se mette finalement à rire aux larmes, en se disant qu'ils venaient de laisser Itori toute seule à sa propre soirée. Et face au rire communicatif de son amie, Uta l'avait rapidement suivie à son tour. Un petit moment de complicité.

OoO

La première fois qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, Ether venait juste d'arriver dans sa boutique de masque en larme et sang, lui annonçant qu'elle allait tuer de ses propres mains la source de son obsession avant de tomber inconsciente dans ses bras. Il avait dut la soigner, retirant au préalable tout le sang dont elle était recouverte, puis l'avais veillé, attendant patiemment son réveil. Uta passa donc 2 jours avec elle, oubliant ses masques qui attendaient d'être conçus. Enfin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, tout en se relevant, elle le vit assis sur une chaine à coter du lit où elle était couchée. Alors elle se mit à sourire puis à s'excuser en lui expliquant que sa boutique avait été plus proche que le bar d'Itori, mais il l'avait coupé d'un sourire réconfortant. La joie. Elle était vivante. Quel soulagement.

OoO

La première qu'ils s'étaient enlacé, il venait tout juste de finir un masque qu'on lui avait commandé. Il se rendit alors à l'antique et eu la surprise d'y voir Ether accompagné de sa meilleure amie, la violoniste de son groupe, et discutait sérieusement avec celle-ci et Kaneki, argumentant qu'elle comptait aller tuer Suzuya car celui-ci causait trop de soucis. Pris d'une brusque envie, il s'était alors avancé vers elle, de dos, avant de la prendre dans bras lui demandant de faire attention. Bien que surprise, elle avait finalement posé ses mains sur les bras de son vis-à-vis qui l'entourait, puis fermant les yeux et souriant elle avait hoché la tête. Une tendre étreinte, face à tous. Mais eux étaient dans leur bulle. Une douce atmosphère les entourant.

OoO

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, elle était en plein combat contre Suzuya, mais refusant toujours d'utiliser son kagune. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir, que sa force en elle-même ne suffira pas à le vaincre lui, l'inspecteur prodige. Alors elle avait lâché son revolver et l'avait regardé danser d'un pied à l'autre en jubilant du combat qui s'annonçait prodigieux. Ether libéra alors son kagune qui était de type rinkaku et engagea véritablement le combat contre celui qui avait été son obsession pendant de longues années. Bien que de force égal, l'avantage de Juuzou résidait dans son endurance, ce que manquait cruellement Ether si bien qu'un seul faux pas et elle se serai retrouvé six pieds sous terre. Alors puisant dans ce qui lui restait de force, elle avait déchainé celle-ci, jouant de son contrôle sur ces tentacules présent dans son dos comme si elles étaient ses bras. Hélas, le faux pas était arrivé avec la fin de ses réserves et elle ne devait son salue qu'à une ghoul masqué qui était intervenu et venait de décapité l'inspecteur. Et avant même qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, l'inconnu avait retiré son masque dévoilant Uta, tout en avançant vers elle pour finir par l'embrasser durement, passionnément. Pour se prouver qu'elle était là, en vie. C'était un baiser mémorable pour les deux parties. Un baiser risqué.

OoO

La première qu'ils avouèrent s'aimer, Kaneki était en train de philosopher avec Ether sur un livre qui venait de sortir. Celle-ci faisait d'ailleurs de grands gestes pour approuver ces propos, grimaçant quelques fois sous la douleur de son bras droit. Son combat avec Suzuya remontait peut être à 1 mois mais dieu que son bras qu'il lui avait gentiment, et avec le sourire, fracturé lui faisait toujours un minimum mal. Et tandis que le brun continuait son argumentation, la rouquine avait pris une teinte écarlate en repensant à cette journée. Elle s'était finis sur un baiser entre elle-même et le fabricant de masque, mais malgré cela, rien de plus ne s'était produit. Elle lui avait dit merci puis s'était sauvé, par peur de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et lui n'avait rien tenté pour l'empêcher. Et depuis ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Le soir même, la ghoul était partit en direction du bar d'Itori mais ne regardant pas où elle allait, avait bousculé quelqu'un alors par reflex elle insulta la personne mais celle-ci la retint alors qu'elle avait voulu continuer son chemin. Et quand elle s'était retournée, s'était pour tomber sur la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Elle lui avait commencé à bafouiller des excuses mais elle s'était vite fait couper par Uta lui soufflant ses quelques mots qui l'avait fait rougir. Et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse des bras étaient venu enrouler sa taille et un souffle se fit présent dans on cou, signe que son congénère venait de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'était mise à sourire puis lui dicta les mêmes mots tandis que l'étreinte se faisait plus forte.

OoO

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent, apprirent à se connaitre, à s'apprivoiser pour enfin s'aimer. En dix moments importants pour eux, ils passèrent d'inconnu à amants.

Et sous la lune ce soir là, Ether s'approcha doucement de sa ghoul, à pas de loup avant de lui sauter dessus, ou tout du moins essayer car celui-ci l'attrapa au vol par la taille et la coucha sur la petite table où il travaillait sur un nouveau masque.

« Je t'aime »

Il lui offrit un doux sourire puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui murmurant en retour :

« Moi aussi, même si tu m'empêche de travailler »

Un éclat de rire résonna alors dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans une rue du 4e arrondissement tandis qu'un autre se joignait au premier.

* * *

Et voilà~ Je tiens à vous dire c'est la première fois que je travail un tel style d'écriture et je dois admettre que cela m'a énormément plut, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet os (rien que le fait d'écrire sur Uta me met déjà dans tous mes état de toute façon xD) donc je pense fortement à continuer dans ce style sur encore un ou deux écrits :3

J'ai peut être une suite prévu pour cet histoire, mais ce serai juste un drabble sur pourquoi Ether ne veut pas utiliser son kagune. Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me le dire je le ferai avec joie )

Bon et bien et ça fait le 4e écrit que je fais pour vous aujourd'hui en plus de la réécriture d'un os et d'un chapitre ;) Soyez content~ Je tiens aussi à prévenir que ma grosse période de révision arrive je ne pourrai donc plus être aussi présente que normalement :/ Mais je continuerai à écrire n'ayez crainte petits fan xD Surtout sur Tokyo Ghoul et One Piece où j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire portant sur l'équipage de barbe blanche, siana et ETHER MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Mouhahaha mon oc gouvernera le monde ! Hum hum /prend ses médocs/

N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir

Kissu !


End file.
